Malfoy in the Mirror
by Void.Of.Memory
Summary: Malfoy is thinking about various subjects after Harry casts the Sectumsempra cruse against him. Doesn't follow the book exactly, but pretty close. T for some language. One shot.


**Bonjour readers! Before I get to the sotry, I'd like to thank all the fantastic people who have review and/or favourited my work! You are the people that keep the stories coming! I give all of you a virtual high-five! **

**Right, back to the story. This character belongs to J.K. Rowling. Duh. **

* * *

><p>God, this place reeks. Like sick and Skele-Gro. Now it smells even worse with my blood hanging in the air. The smell just sits in the back of your throat like London fog. And all of the beds smell awful. Even this mirror is cracked. I will be so glad to get out of this ridiculous school.<p>

... Look at these scars. My scars. It'll be weeks before I can show myself in public properly again. That stupid Pomfery woman said she might be able to remove them from my body in a few days, once the darkness from the spell vanishes. What a useless woman- she said the ones on my face won't ever really go away. My father will hear of this! ... Or maybe he won't. Father will be furious if these scars don't go away, but I don't have to tell him. I doubt Lord Voldemort would even let my father receive a letter from me. Thought I'll bet Snape has already informed Voldemort, that greasy suck up. Perhaps the Dark Lord will bait my father with it.

... Snape- why is he being so nice to me? He wants the glory of killing the old man himself, no doubt. I won't let him. I've worked so hard and that bastard has done nothing to help! God, I wish he's just leave me alone! He should be working on getting secrets from the old bat before I off him.

...Hmph, Dumbledore... I wonder if he knows what's coming? I doubt it; too wrapped up with saving Potter to notice anything else. The stupid old man hasn't even realized that Snape is a spy! If I ever get like that, I'd want someone to kill me. Not that I'd ever get that old- being a Death Eater have its disadvantages, I suppose. I wonder if joining was such a good idea. Crabbe won't stop badgering about getting a Mark himself. Why that idiot wants one of these so badly is far beyond me.

... That's odd... Not one of the scars passes through it. It's like there's shield or something around it...I wonder what would happen if I tried to cut myself there? Ah, best not do it now, or that horrid nurse will think the cuts are opening again and she'll make me stay even longer. The Dark Mark is untouchable, I guess.

... Wonder if Potter knew what sort of curse he was using? Probably not- that boy is on his way to becoming as vague as the muggle lover. I'm surprised he had the guts to cast a spell he knew nothing about. Let's hope this won't tarnish his Golden Boy reputation. Wouldn't that be lovely? I get these Goddamn scars for the rest of my life, and he gets a detention. Damn that Potter! I will get him back for this! Or maybe, I'll get back at his little friends. One less Weasley in the world would be a good thing. Or even better that know it all mudblood! I wonder how soon she'd start to cry after the Cruciatus Curse.

... Who are you kidding Draco? You couldn't do it, you filthy coward. You're all talk. You can barely stand anyone being tortured. How do you think you could do it yourself? For fuck's sake, you couldn't even punish Dobby! And you call yourself a Death Eater? You're a pathetic brat you can't take the pressure! You haven't even used Imperio properly!

... How does Potter do it? He has no one. No parents he's trying to save. And yet he fights like he is never going to die. I wonder what it's like, living like that. I could never do it. I'm too scared for any of that. ... I wonder what it would be like if Potter had become my friend the first day? Who would be more different- him or me? Not that he would have survived to second year- Father would have seen to that. Heh, your luck saved you Potter. If you hadn't sat with Weasley on the train, you wouldn't have been around to do this to me.

* * *

><p><strong>What's that? You want a virtual high-five too? Then review!<strong>


End file.
